


In time with the seasons

by SinkingSims



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dinner Date, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, just cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingSims/pseuds/SinkingSims
Summary: The change in the color of the leaves and the direction of the brisk wind has matched the changes within Key in kind. There’s still the familiar flutter of anxiety in their stomach when they see him standing at their usual meet-up point, looking handsome in a winter coat. But once they exchange the basic pleasantries, that feeling fades away, something warmer and more soothing settling down in its wake.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), kabu/original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	In time with the seasons

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for @starlightfruit on twitter. Kabu x their lovely OC, Key.

Key lingers at their floor-length mirror a little longer than strictly necessary, examining the outfit they’ve chosen. It’s the pleasant sort of lingering-they like what they see looking back at them. They think the red of the skirt adds a nice touch of color that feels fitting for the time of year, as the trees will be in shades of red and orange to match. They crack open their window to get a gauge on the weather. It’s definitely cold. 

“Manchego, you were right, the snom sweater was a good choice.” (Even if it may be a bit biased, Key doesn’t add). Manchego gurgles as Key gently moves them from its favorite spot on top of their head to squirm around on their pillow. “You be good now, okay? I’ll be back soon.” They plant a quick kiss on the snom, eliciting another happy gurgle from it, before rushing out the door. At the last moment, they think to grab the scarf Kabu gifted them, winding it tightly around their neck and tucking their hair underneath. It’s the same red as the skirt, same as the red in the trainer outfits at the stadium, and thus a color they’ve come to associate with Kabu. Key blushes, remembering him giving it to them with that soft, kind smile that they at one point never thought might be directed at them.

Things are different now, they realize. The change in the color of the leaves and the direction of the brisk wind has matched the changes within Key in kind. There’s still the familiar flutter of anxiety in their stomach when they see him standing at their usual meet-up point, looking handsome in a winter coat. But once they exchange the basic pleasantries, that feeling fades away, something warmer and more soothing settling down in its wake. It’s their 10th date, which feels like an important milestone, even though it’s an arbitrary number. 

“The scarf really suits you,” is what Kabu says on this particular outing, and the compliment still makes their face flush with embarrassment but it doesn’t make them feel like a stranger anymore. Kabu feels like a home they wished they had grown up in. Key almost starts to say as much but decides to maybe not push their luck. They’re doing so well, anxiety-wise. No need to start up a conversation that might get them sweating and clammy. Instead the pair talk about the weather, how their respective teams are adjusting to the change, how the dark stone of the buildings in downtown Motostoke look in the shadows that stretch longer and further as the sun continues to slide slowly behind the horizon. 

“So where are you taking us tonight, Kabu?”

“Nowhere in particular. Did you have something in mind, Key?” He raises an eyebrow down at them, a small, amused smile playing on his lips as they swing their arms back and forth enthusiastically at their sides. Kabu waits, expectant but patient, not trying to push it out of them. 

“Hm. Well...”

Key wonders if Kabu knows that just being around him motivates them to  _ go  _ and  _ do  _ and  _ be.  _ At first, it was wherever Kabu wanted them to go, whatever he wanted them to do, and whatever it took for Key to be someone Kabu would like. They’ve never said as much, because it would bring out that expression on him that Key dislikes the most; eyebrows pinched into a concerned frown. See, Key’s anxious tendency to please has always been driven by internal and historical factors, never by Kabu himself. Perhaps that’s what makes this moment seem so significant－tonight Key has an answer besides  _ whatever you want is fine with me. _ Tonight they’re feeling brave. 

“I’m pretty hungry…” they start.

“Is that so?”

“There’s a new place on the north side of town. I saw it when I was walking Turnip last weekend. We tried it out, and their curry is amazing! Well, if you like spicy foods… Do you?”

Okay, so that new-found confidence may have tapered out a little bit at the end, but still, this is progress.  _ Nice job Key, look at you go! _

He smiles wide enough to show off the prominent laugh lines Key finds so adorable. “Spicy is excellent.”

“G-good! That’s good! It’s not far from here, so…”

“Lead the way.”

They walk on, past shops with eye-catching window displays and some with “Sorry, we’re closed” signs due to the hour. Every few steps brings a small burst of adrenaline within Key, making their heart pound in their chest. They love food, and the idea of sharing something they love with Kabu is exciting. It’s also a little scary, because  _ what if Kabu doesn’t like it _ , or  _ what if it’s closed  _ or  _ what if it’s so busy that they can’t get a table _ . But Key focuses on taking in the fresh air and counting the stones that make up the street they’re walking on. They focus so hard that they end up several paces ahead of Kabu, turning to say something to him only to realize he’s lagging behind.

They stop and wait for him to catch up, rocking on their heels. 

“Oof, you’re reminding me I’m no spring chicken.”

“Sorry!” They hide a giggle behind their arm, because even they can tell he’s joking. That’s another thing about Kabu that most people don’t know. He’s funny, cracks jokes with a little smirk that you’d barely notice unless you knew what to look for. Key feels grateful to know him well enough to pick it out. 

“Don’t let me stop you. I like seeing you so… enthusiastic.”

That makes them blush, of course. He seems to like everything about them. “Well… I just really like food.”

“That makes two of us.”

“I’m no good at cooking, though. I always get distracted and burn something. I just like the eating part.”

“My grandmother used to cook a lot for us,” Kabu offers. “I picked up some tips from her. I don’t know how good I am, but I’d be willing to try sometime, if you’re ever interested.”

“Kabu, are you inviting me over for dinner?”

It’s his turn to get a little ruddy, a bit flustered. “If you’d like. One of these days it’s going to be too cold for us to spend a date walking around the city.”

“Ah, good point.” They move to wrap their scarf around tighter, the soft material working to calm their nerves. “I’d-I’d like that, I think?” 

“I’m glad. I hope it won’t be disappointing.”

“It won’t!” They exhale, watching their breath form a cloud in front of them. “L-like I said, if you can make rice without burning it, you’re already doing a better job than I could.”

“Are you sure you aren’t underselling yourself a little bit?”

They don’t really know how to answer, so they just shrug and smile shyly. Compliments and praise are easier to take now, but sometimes Key needs some time to allow them to truly sink in.

“Oh!” The pair reach a familiar intersection and Key points across the way. “It’s right there, the one with the reddish roof!” 

Kabu rubs his stomach and grins. “Oh good, I’m starving.”

Without thinking, Key reaches for his hand excitedly, pulling him along through the doors of the small but bustling restaurant. It’s not until the server shows them to a table that they realize what they’ve done, and immediately their face heats with embarrassment when their hands disconnect so they can sit across from each other on little wooden stools. They glance at him, but don’t see any traces of discomfort in his face. Of course not. He wouldn’t. He’s never been. They gulp the ice water left by the server eagerly to cool their heated skin and ignore the sweaty palm that can still feel the ghost of his fingers entwined with theirs. 

“So what do you recommend?” He glances up from the menu, looking at them like they’re the resident expert in local cuisine. They very much aren’t, but his manner is encouraging all the same, and Key feels their previous confidence slowly building back up again. 

“Well it depends on what you like. You can adjust the spice level to whatever your tastes are. The important thing is what kind of toppings you want.”

“What did you get last time?”

“I had the chicken, because I tend to prefer it to pork for some reason, but I’m sure the pork is good too. You can also get a fried tofu, vegetables, or an egg on top! Oh, they even have fried lotus!” They point excitedly at their own copy of the menu, Kabu leaning over to follow along as they read through several more ways to customize the curry. “I think I might try the fried lotus this time. It’s been so long since I’ve had any!”

“The tofu sounds good to me. I think I’ll get that.”

Key chuckles as they fold up the menus and place them neatly at one end of the table. “Oh yeah, you really like to eat healthy, don’t you?”

“If fried food counts as healthy.”

“It’s tofu; it definitely counts!”

“Interesting logic there.”

He winks at them, and they grin in response. “No idea what you mean,” they joke. They didn’t used to be able to tease Kabu this way without feeling like they were stepping over some sort of invisible, forbidden line. It’s another sign of the way their relationship has progressed, another way in which Key has come into themselves in a genuine, earnest way. 

Once the food has been ordered, Key can hardly manage their excitement, drumming their fingers incessantly on the table and swinging their legs back and forth underneath it. At one point they actually manage to kick Kabu under the table. “Sorry, sorry!” 

Kabu just laughs that easy laugh that Key is actually starting to get used to hearing. “I’ve never seen you this worked up about anything. Well, maybe before one of my battles at the stadium, when you’re worried about the health of my team.” He folds his hands neatly on the table, eyes soft. He looks like he’s thinking. “Are you worried about something right now?”

“Ah, no, no! I just  _ really  _ like food. I used to uh, reward myself with a nice sit-down meal after completing a particularly rough assignment in university. I guess I have positive associations with it?” 

“I hope you know I’m not judging. I was just curious. I like to keep track of the things that make you, uh, feel happy.”

“You make me happy.” They almost slap a hand over their mouth at the outburst, but that would give the wrong impression. The words ring true as anything, after all. 

“You make me very happy too, Key.” Kabu is looking away from them, staring intently at the counter where servers bustle back and forth with hot plates of food and dirty dishes. His cheeks are flushed, and maybe it’s just the lighting or the heat of a small restaurant full of people, but he actually seems  _ nervous _ . 

“You know,” he continues, “You really picked a lovely spot. The atmosphere is… nice. I really should go out more, shouldn’t I?”

“Hm.” They bite their lip, ruminating. “You do work a lot, huh? I sometimes worry you’re overworking yourself.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” He wraps his hands around the cup of green tea he’s ordered. “It’s kind of you to worry.”

“Ah-don’t mention it!”

There’s more on the tip of their tongue, but the food arrives then, and Key’s focus shifts intently to their meal. The spice level is just perfect, and the fried lotus is delicious. They don’t say a single word as they eagerly empty their dish, hardly even remember why they’re here or who they’re here with until everything has been practically licked clean. When they finish they sigh heavily, pushing the empty dishes away from them. “That was delicious!” It’s only then that they remember again that this is a date and they fumble to find their manners. “Ah, I’m sorry. I got so caught up that I didn’t even ask you how your food is, Kabu.”

“It’s wonderful, Key. You know your way around local cuisine like you know your way around Pokemon.”

L-like I said, I just love food.” They smile shyly at him as he continues to take small, careful bites of his food, like he’s intent to study it, reveal the secret behind its appeal. “And as for Pokemon, well, I learned a lot at university. And even more from watching you.”

He sets his chopsticks down to meet their gaze, which of course makes them blush because his eyes are such a lovely color, and so intense in their fixation. “Key, no one can teach you passion. And you don’t get a kind heart by reading a textbook or by watching us trainers work. That’s all you.”

Their blush deepens and they down the rest of their water in an attempt to hide it. “Maybe.”

He points a finger at them and Key wonders how he can manage to take anything and turn it into a way to make them feel good. “Credit where credit is due, Key. Your kindness is what makes you such an excellent nurse.” 

Key laughs in a soft, nervous way, returning to tapping their fingers on the table as Kabu takes another bite of food (he’s a slow eater, Key notices). “Kabu, that’s so  _ cheesy _ .” 

“But it’s true,” he counters. “You’re an amazing nurse because you have the heart for it. Not everyone has that.”

“Ah-thank you.”

“Don’t think I don’t notice the loving looks, the concerned frowns, the spark of passion in your eyes when a pokemon makes a full recovery. You’re the best nurse I’ve ever worked with, Key. You remind me why I love pokemon, why I got into training and battling in the first place.”

They try and fail to hide the look of surprise on their face. “Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I’m, well. I’m trying my best,” they decide on, because anything more still feels too much like bragging. “It’s hard to see myself the way you see me but… thank you, Kabu.” 

“That’s understandable. I’ll be here to remind you what I see when I look at you any time you’d like.

Key covers their face with their hands and groans softly. “Kabu, you can’t  _ do  _ this to me in public. I’ll make a fool out of myself.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll concede－for now. Speaking of being sweet, though, how are you feeling about dessert?”

“Oh! I bet their green tea ice cream is really good.” They rub the back of their neck sheepishly. “But I think I’m too full for dessert this time.” 

“Next time, then,” Kabu nods. “Shall we head out?”

Key nods and starts to reach into their bag for their money, but Kabu has other ideas.

“Let me?”

It’s a question, not a demand. He wants to express his gratitude for such a lovely meal, he tells them. Will Key let him?

“Okay, you win. But I’m paying next time we go out.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

The sharpness of the air hits them as soon as they step outside, a drastic difference from the stuffy heat of the restaurant. It’s definitely gotten colder, and Key shivers involuntarily, regretting not wearing something a little bit warmer than a sweater, comfortable and soft as it is. Despite their attempts to hide their discomfort as they begin the walk back, nothing seems to miss Kabu’s keen eyes. 

“Are you cold?” He asks. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Key breathes. “Putting my hands on my face helps keep me warm.”

“Like this?” He asks, and then his hands are on Key’s face and their mind goes entirely blank.”

“Yes,” they squeak. 

“Your cheeks are like ice. Here.” He starts slipping out of his jacket before Key can protest, draping it loosely over their shoulders. 

“T-thanks,” they say through chattering teeth, and they can’t hide the relieved sigh that slips out when they wrap themselves fully in the warm, woolen coat. They feel like a toasted marshmallow as Kabu begins to walk again and they waddle on beside him, the coat thick and bulky and a little too large in exchange for its comforting heat. They keep going in silence, head dizzily full of tonight’s events, until Kabu stops again.

“Look, Key.” He points up at the sky and Key’s eyes widen in excitement at the subtle flurry of snowflakes falling aimlessly towards them. They dissolve immediately as they hit the ground, not yet cold enough to stick. 

“Ah, the first snowfall of the year!” They reach a hand out to catch a couple of lazy flakes, giggling as they melt in their palm. “Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any better.” 

“Everything seems so calm and peaceful when it snows.”

Key nods enthusiastically. “Yes! It feels magical to me, you know?”

Kabu hums to himself. “I think I do.” 

Bubbling with newfound energy, Key begins walking again, stalling every so often to feel snowflakes on their hands, their face, the tips of their eyelashes. They think it’s been about as lovely of a date as they could ever have dreamed of, and feel a little tug of sadness when they finally reach the place where their paths diverge towards their respective homes. 

“Well,” Kabu starts, pauses as if carefully considering his words, “I can’t promise any food as good as what we just had, but I meant what I said before. I’d love to have you over and try my hand at cooking for us.” 

“I’d like that a lot.”

“I’m glad.”

Key moves to slip out of the coat, but Kabu puts his hand up. “Keep it.”

“Are you sure?’

Kabu steps close, agonizingly close, and puts a hand on their cheek. “You feel much warmer now.” It’s true, but Key thinks it’s just as much from the physical contact as it is from the jacket. They hold their breath as he leans down and places a quick kiss on their forehead, soft and comforting. Their heart feels like it might beat out of their chest, and they don’t dare to breathe until he’s pulled away.

“T-thank you,” they stammer out, and it’s a silly response because they’re  _ dating _ and they can do stuff like this, can even expect it and ask for it if they want to. But they’re full near to bursting with gratitude, and they need him to know it. 

Kabu just smiles that warm smile again, squeezes their hand and wishes them a nice evening, as if Key could have anything  _ but _ , after everything that’s happened. The warmth they feel lingers long after they get home and swap the coat and sweater for pajamas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Find me on twitter at @agenderarchivst


End file.
